Who Are You
by CutieKags
Summary: Usagi crushed Misaki's heart. 1 year and a half later Misaki comes back with company. Usagi has so many questions, who are you? Who are they? Will only get better. Please read ! :D   rated T to be safe.
1. The Break Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA OR THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING.**

**Monday* 8:34 pm**

**Akihiko POV**

I sigh and stop my red italian sports car on the side of the street. _'I can't take this'_. I lean my arms against the steering wheel and sit like this for a while. _'Misaki'_. It still hurts. Just thinking about him breaks my heart. It's been 1 year and a half since I've seen him. '_My.. Misaki'._

-Flashback-

Misaki drops the groceries at the door. He sees Akihiko with his lips pressed against the lips of a young man with black hair and dark blue eyes. Tears begin to well up in Misaki's eyes.

"Misaki..I.." Akihiko attempts to explain.

Misaki dashes out. Akihiko runs out the door and chases Misaki down the street.

"Misaki!" Akihiko reaches his hand out and grabs hold of Misaki, turning him around to face him, and wraps his arms around the fragile figure of Misaki.

Misaki stays silent and still. Akihiko looks into Misaki's crying eyes.

"..Misaki.. say something" Akihiko pleads.

Misaki comes back to reality and pushes himself away from Akihiko.

"We're done. Don't you ever come near me again." Misaki turns away from Akihiko.

"Misaki.. I love you." Akihiko tries again.

Misaki plants his eyes on the ground.

"I hate you." Misaki dashes off.

-End of Flashback-

I hide my face in my hands regretfully and just silently plead the words I would say to him if he were in front of me._'Misaki..please.. I'm so sorry.'_

I betray the salty liquid that wishes to leak from my eyes.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Ok, I have some ideas where I'm going with this but I change my mind a lot but so far this is what I could come up with in the last 15 minutes x3 Please review and i will continue !~**

**This IS my first story, the chapters will be short at first but later on they'll be much longer you'll be begging me to make them shorter XD **


	2. Who was that girl ?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING JUNJOU ROMANTICA.**

**Tuesday* 7:45 am**

**Akihiko POV**

I can hear that stupid alarm clock ringing, wait, was that the phone ? I groan and roll off the bed onto the ground because I know this is the only way I'll be able to get up. There is a loud, echoed, 'THUD' as my back hits the ground.

I drag myself towards the little table that held the chirping machine.

I regretfully pick it up and say in a gruff way, "What?"

"Akihiko?" I hear the soft voice on the other line and immediately know who it is.

"Takahiro, what a surprise." My voice is audibly softer.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have some coffee and just talk for a while." He proposes ever so nicely.

Ah, what could this possible be about ? I feel as if something amusing were to happen so I say hesitantly at first but then let the words loosely escape my lips.

" Sure. Where did you have in mind ?" I ask him slightly amused.

"Oh! Fantastic. How about that small coffee shop across from your work building?"

"Ah yes, that would be perfect. 'Til then Takahiro." I hang up, not even waiting for his good-byes.

Even when I talk to his older brother who shares no traits of his I still think about his face. That light brown hair and green eyes that I wish at this moment I could lose myself in. His everything is burned in my mind.

I realize that my back is starting to ache from the awkward position on the hard, cold, wooden floor my back was set on. I get up and get dressed for I no longer wish to lose myself in another dream of him.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." I mutter to myself.

I brush my teeth and take a quick 20 minute shower and attempt to clear my thoughts as to not think about the boy who has my heart. I put on the usual 3 piece suit, grey today, as I do so everyday with a bronze tie. I stretch my arms and sigh. I get in my car and stop by the usual convenient store to get a snack as my so-called 'breakfast'.

Once I finish this snack I make my way inside the corporate building in front of me. I get many greetings from the usual people and place a fake smile as I always do. The usual routing. I make my way to the meeting room and have the usual meeting but with different people who I didn't care for.

**2:45 pm**

The time came to meet up with Takahiro. Just thinking about meeting with his "best friend" already tired him emotionally, and somewhat physically.

He saw a man with tainted navy hair and grey eyes waving at him. Akihiko inwardly sighed.

Both men made there way into the quaint coffee shop and both ordered decaf and sat in silence.

"Takahiro what's this about?" I finally broke the silence.

Takahiro furrowed his eyebrows "I don't know, I just had a feeling we should be here."

I looked at his a tad confused,"What do you mean?"

Takahiro smiles awkwardly "I don't know.. I just woke up and felt like there was a reason to-" he was cut off as a girl came through the door.

She looked to be the age about 24, my ex-lovers age by now. She had long blonde hair and very short bangs with bright blue eyes. She was the size of a model, about 5'6 and pale skin, a great complexion. Her figure was what most men would dream of, if they were straight that is. She had on very short jean shorts and a blue v-neck with blue, visibly old, converse shoes.

All eyes were on her and she went to sit on a stool up front at the counter.

I looked at Takahiro and he looked as if he was in a trance. I waved a hand in front of his face and he came back to his sense.

"What's wrong Takahiro ?" I asked.

"Kotomi ?" He said aloud and the girl on the stool turned.

She looked at Takahiro and widened her blue eyes. She ran out of the coffee shop.

"KOTOMI!" Takahiro yelled and attempted to go after her but by the time he made his way outside she was gone.

"Takahiro ? Who was that? " I asked him with genuine curiosity.

"Akihiko... I guarantee you Misaki is in this city." Takahiro said softly

I felt my heart stop. Who was that girl ?

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Who was that girl ? o.o Please review !~ ;D you'll find out soon how I'll go with this story.**


	3. The explanation to Our FutureHardships

**To answer your question lol Misaki DIDN'T get a sex change ! But thank you for the review haha :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA AT ALL.**

**Tuesday* 9:45 pm**

**Akihiko POV**

I typed in their names. All of them, starting with the girl from the coffee shop. And then the rest of them.

-Flashback-

Everyone in the room was now whispering after the exit the girl named 'Kotomi' made. But why was everyone whispering ? I turned to look at Takahiro and his face just had utter shock all over it. I could tell even without looking at my face I had the same expression. A girl started squealing as she came toward us.

"You know Kimura Kotomi !" She said in a high-pitched, overly excited voice.

"Who ?" I asked, trying to get SOME information from this scene.

"I know Kotomi.." Takahiro said in awe. "but how do you know her?" he asked the girl in front of us.

"What do you mean 'how do I know her' ? She's KIMURA KOTOMI!" She made her way back inside to the coffee shop to where the bag that had been on the table where she was sitting. She came back outside to us while rummaging through it, making many tinkering sounds. Takahiro and I eyed her in amusement and confusion.

"Ah! Here it is !" She pulled out a magazine. "THIS," she pointed at the magazine in her hand. "is purple sky magazine, and right here is Kimura Kotomi." she points at the photograph of the girl we saw minutes ago.

"Kimura Kotomi is a famous rising star in Tokyo." she said in an annoyingly matter-of-fact voice.

Takahiro widened his eyes "She's famous?" he said in astonishment.

The girl nodded.

"What does this girl have to do with Misaki Taka-" I was cut off by the girls squealing that was louder than before.

"YOU KNOW TAKAHASHI MISAKI !" she yelled while jumping up and down.

I felt like my ears would begin to bleed any second. '_Why did she scream so loud at the name of Misaki ?' _I saw Takahiro covering his ears as he made a pained expression.

"Listen miss, could you stop with the theatrics please ?" I told her in an audibly annoyed voice.

She nodded with an excited look still plastered on her face. I asked her what I had been thinking, "Why did you scream so loud at the name of Misaki ?"

She squealed, but not as loud as before. "Misaki isn't a rising star he IS a star. He's good friends with Kotomi! Well that's what the magazines say as they are always spotted together." I could tell she was going into what young people called 'fan girl mode'.

I thought I was gonna just fall off the world at any moment. Misaki was famous ? I've been searching for him this whole time. And he's FAMOUS ? I felt myself slowly becoming angry at myself. Of course I wouldn't have known, I don't read any of that crap. But wouldn't Aikawa have known this ? Wait. Why was Misaki famous ? Was he a model ? A singer ? An actor ? Director ?

"Why is Misaki famous ?" I asked in an overly annoyed voice to the girl still squealing while hugging the magazine close to her chest.

"Misaki is a singer/songwriter, a model, and an actor. A triple threat." She said dreamily.

"He has the most popular band in Japan. Including Kimura Kotomi, Takashima Kei, Sasaki Sayuri, and Nakamura Nanami. But he also has many solos and duets and he's just soo OMG ughh I want to hide him in my closet, tie him up. and touch hi-" I cut her off by bumping her rather roughly with my suitcase.

C'mon, like I was about to stand here and listen to her say indecent things about the most precious person in my life, well I wanted him to be in my life.

I glanced over to Takahiro. He seemed to be losing his mind, and it showed.

"Why are they in this city ?" Takahiro finally asked.

The girl smiled "They're here for about 1 year. They haven't told anyone why, they just decided to come here. Apparently, Misaki used to live around here ya know ? Their first concert is in 3 days ! Everyones killing for tickets !" She squealed.

A concert ? Even if he hated me, even if he slapped me, even if he kicked me, punched me, I want to see him. I felt my heart begin to race with anticipation. _'Misaki.. you will be mine again.'_

I exchanged looks with Takahiro and immediately knew what he wanted to do. I nodded at him and said, "I'll give you the tickets tomorrow during my lunch time."

-End of Flashback-

I lit a cigarette and puffed a gust of smoke out while laying my body against the comfortable chair. I researched them all night. Kotomi, Kei, Sayuri, Nanami, and.. Misaki. I didn't look up pictures of Misaki, I already knew what he looked like. What was the point ? But all of his band mates excelled in the 'looks department'.

**Kotomi POV**

**Tuesday 3:45 pm**

I ran and ran until I reached our mansion. I can't believe I ran into Takahiro-san ! I have to tell Misaki.. OH MY GOD! Dammit ! We were supposed to stay out of sight until our year was up so we wouldn't run into Takahiro-san or that ex-lover of his. I panted as I pushed the buttons to the security code to enter our mansion.

"Misaki!" I yelled out and looked for him.

"WHAT ?" He yelled. Obviously writing songs in the living room.

I walked into the over-sized room and saw him sitting in a bean bag chair with all the music sheets spread across from him like a little fort surrounding him. I laughed and saw him look up at me with those green eyes that gave everyone shivers. They had so much emotion in them. Misaki could always make an indifferent face since he improved on his acting skills but his eyes always told everything. He didn't look the same as he did 18 months ago, not at all. His pale skin was so smooth and like a creamy milk color. His hair style is tousled, textured with razor, and side-swept bangs the color of honey brown.

"I wrote a new song for you." He said cooly.

Of course he did.

"Misaki...I have to talk to you about something." and so the explanation of the future situations that will come to us began.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**This is how the story actually starts, I've decided and yesssss I made them famous lol sorry I might think about making this a fantasy too ;D we'll see, the faster you review, the faster I write.**


	4. New Publicist

**I Apologize if there are any grammatical errors but proof reading is just such a PAIN i can't take it !~**

**Enjoy !~ **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUNJOU ROMANTICA**

**Tuesday* 3:55 pm**

**Kotomi's POV**

I sat down next to him after clearing all of the music sheets from the floor.

Misaki groaned,"Why'd you do that!" he said in a childish voice

Ah, he still has that little child in him. I planted my eyes on the ground, already knowing that I failed him in some way. I peaked at him through the side of my eye and he was looking at me quietly and wonder. He sighed and laid back.

"All right, what do you wanna talk about?" he said in a softer voice.

The thing with Misaki is that he always accepts what I say. He's the one I talk to anything about, he's used to me coming to him. But at the moment I really didn't want to tell him anything. _'Will he be mad at me? Of course he will..' _ I just practically ruined his 'undercover' act. It feels just like yesterday when he came to my doorstep.

-Flashback-

The doorbell was ringing like crazy, and the baby was crying. AGAIN.

I let out a loud groan of frustration. The rain was pouring outside, so I decided to let the poor bastard who was probably soaked inside. I opened the door and there was a small guy in oversized clothes, his eyes were puffy. He had long honey hair, that went a little longer than what a guy would usually have. He was fully red, all the way up to his ears. _'Who..'_ my eyes widened.

I said in a hushed tone,"Misaki?"

"Kotomi.." he hugged me tight and I could feel warm liquid on my shoulder, it wasn't the rain. My old childhood friend was here crying on my shoulder shamelessly.

I gripped him tightly and didn't let go of him until he got the sadness out of his system, but I had a feeling that wouldn't happen any time soon. It had been 5 years before this day that I had seen him. I felt myself start to cry at the sound of his sorrowful cries. I let the drops fall from my eyes and started crying just as shamelessly. We stood there in the rain crying in each others arms for about ten minutes, even though it felt like years to me. I heard him begin to stop as they were just little whimpers now. I led him into the old house I'd lived in those years that I hadn't seen my old childhood friend

I brought the baby out in my arms to the living room where Misaki had taken off all his clothes and was wrapped in a blanket. I handed him a cup of hot milk, knowing he wasn't in the mood for hot chocolate, he never was in times he wasn't happy. His eyes were far more puffier than they had been when he first was at my door.

He explained to me all that had happened and I felt my heart pang just from hearing what had happened. He didn't cry while he told me, he had a defeated voice, which was really upsetting to hear. I caressed the baby in my hands and he stared at the baby in my arms.

He gave a sad smile,"Najika, you're such a pretty baby." He said with a shaky voice.

I set the small baby in my hands in his arms. I decided right then, I will set his mind off all of this. I will make him happy, no matter what it takes. I looked at a photograph across the room placed on top of the television. It was myself and little Misaki playing with toy musical instruments. That's it!

"Misaki.. let's go to America." I grinned at him.

He looked at me with a tired expression."You don't plan to go back do you?" I told him with a serious voice.

He shook his head. I got up and grabbed the picture frame I had been looking at. I bent down and got on my knees in front of him. I showed him the photograph and gave him a sly smile. His eyes momentarily widened and I could slowly see the excitement begin to form in his eyes. He nodded, understanding perfectly what I had in mind.

-End of flashback-

He looked at me with worry all over his face. "What's the matter Kotomi?" He said with slight panic in his voice.

"I..." I knew I had to tell him, it wasn't an option to hide this from him.

"I was craving coffee and I went to the coffee shop that Sayuri had told me was great.." I said with a soft, tiny, voice.

All worry disappeared from his face and he continued to lay down."Oh geez, why do you look so down then? You had me worried." He said with a cool voice.

"Well..."I started out with a average volume of tone and then shrank down miserably, "I ran into Takahiro." I said in barely a whisper.

His eyes widened and I knew he would hate me.

**Misaki POV**

WHAT! Did she just say...

"Did you just say Takahiro?" I sprang up quickly looking at her.

I saw the hurt in her eyes, and then I saw what I hated the most, tears begin to well up in her eyes. I immediately knew that she was blaming herself. She didn't do it on purpose. No.. don't cry.

I embrace her tightly, unhesitant. "Don't cry." I shushed her cries away.

Just what exactly happened? Why was she crying so much? I patted her back soothingly.

"You're not one to cry this much Kotomi, did something else happen?"

She sniffles and starts hiccuping,"H-He's not the only one I ran into, he was having c-coffee with..with Usami Akihiko" she said the last two words quietly.

I felt my heart begin to race. He doesn't know Kotomi..but Takahiro must have explained everything... which means..he knows that I'm here. So many thoughts are floating in my head but I decide not to panic, he doesn't get to control my emotions anymore.

Not again.

**Kotomi's POV**

I saw Misaki get up and go into the other room. _'Was he so mad he couldn't even look at me?' _ My heart hurt so much at that very moment but then I saw him come back into the room. My eyes were glued to him as he came back in with a box of tissues and started patting my eyes gently to stop the tears from falling. I stopped crying willingly.

The next thing he said shocked me.

He picked up all the music sheets and said,"The new song was actually due yesterday so you better hurry up and study this on the way to the studio for rehearsal."

My eyes were itchy. And I realized I was the only one shedding tears, I looked at his face. A look of indifference. I attempted to look at his eyes but he must have realized what I was aiming for and looked away. _'He knows I can see everything in his eyes.. but he doesn't want me to look into them because he knows the feelings in his head and the feelings in his eyes are different.'_

I decide to let it pass and grab the music sheets from his hands, still a little shaken. "Are you coming?" I ask, already knowing he's going to say no.

"I'll catch up later, I'm hungry." he simply says.

I nod and call our driver to take me to the studio.

**Tuesday* 5:03 pm**

"You're late." the voice behind me says and I groan on the inside and out.

"It's 3 minutes! Relax." I tell the man that's 3 years older than me, Long blonde hair and creamy skin, maybe 5 inches taller than me.

"Where's Misaki? Where's my money-maker?" he says with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"He'll be here later you dog."I say to him rather annoyed already.

"That is no way to talk to your producer, the great Yamagata Yujiro." He says in an all mighty deep voice.

I can't help but roll my eyes and make my way into the recording room, already having the lyrics and beat burned in my head. I notice that no one but me and Yujiro are here.

"Where is the rest of the band?" I ask him.

"Misaki already had the instrumental track down and they came in early in the morning to record, all that's left is to record your angelic, money-making voice." he says giddily.

I sigh and nod. He plays the music and I put the headphones on and begin to sing.

_biru ha hitogomi no o-ba-_

_inori umu tsuzukuo-ba-_

_~vocalizes & music continues~_

_niji ga sugite bokura wa mou mayotta toho de doko made_

_yume ni mita tooi basho made_

_atarashii mono nante nakatta kono machi ni mo shiranai_

_keshiki ga fueteitta_

_hitotsume no kado nara me wo tsumuttemo magareru_

_harikitte atama wo posuto ni butsukete kimi wa naita_

_(biru ha hitgogomi no o-ba-)donna kotoba wo kakei tomo kimi wa_

_suneta mama de aruki tsudzuketeta_

(_inori umu tsuzukuo-ba-)kono machi ga yuuhi ni tsutsumareteta_

_tachinaranda sono kage wo o-ba_

_~vocalizes & music~_

_kuji wo sugite boku ha yatto kizuita_

_kurayami no naka nemutage ni me wo kosutte_

_maa douzo kochirani kite tatte nagamete goran_

_hikari no kazu dake fueta mono wo_

_kawari hatete shimatte jibun hitori ga nokosareru_

_sore ha sabishii koto dato itte kimi ha mata naita _

_oooooh ~vocalizing chorus~_

_biru ha hitogomi no o-ba-_

_inori umu tsuzukuo-ba-_

_(biru ha hitogomi no o-ba-)yakki ni natte mata me wo tsumutte_

_kondo ha hashitte itta kimi no_

_(inori umu tsuzukuo-ba-)sono saki nimo zutto tsuzuite ikuyo_

_hikari ni terashi dasareta michi_

_~music continues and begins to fade~_

_kimi to no mirai_

_~music ends~_

I had my eyes closed the whole time. I blink them open and see Misaki sitting in the chair next to Yujiro. Misaki has a small smile on his face. I sigh in relief. _'I did good.'_

**Misaki POV**

Ah, the song suits her. I spent all morning on that song. Listening to music makes me forget about what used to be. I laugh as Kotomi pounces on me.

"Listen, I have some business to take care of."I tell her in a soft voice.

I don't wait for her response as I exit the room. I make my way to the exit.

Hmmm.. Kotomi, my childhood friend. Boy, did you just make this easy one year trip complicated for me, my darling best friend. I run my hand through my hair and put my shades on. I see a swarm of people coming my way but I know that the security guards will make it in time before even their breath touches me. There is loud screaming and confessions of love coming my way.

Then I see the rest of them coming my way. My barrier, the people who keep me together. They're all walking in a group.

Of course, Kei is up front, like he's the head leader, being the complete ass in the spotlight as he usually attempts to be. He glances my way and smirks in my direction. I send him a smirk back. Kei had tainted brown hair, it was long and in a teeny, miniscule, ponytail. He had blue eyes, the kind that showed nothing but confidence. He was wearing a red t-shirt, oh but not any old t-shirt, a muscle shirt. It did his abs realllll good I thought sarcastically.

On Kei's right side was Sayuri. Gorgeous girl. Her eyes were a nice shimmery hazel. She had orange hair, a rather weird, old-fashioned hairstyle, with 2 buns on each side of her head and then 2 skinny braids with medium bangs. Kei often called her odango, in other words, I laughed to myself, meatball head. She was wearing casual wear as always. A yellow tight,spaghetti shirt and tight dark skinny jeans with bright yellow flip flops. Even when famous, that girl never changed her style, quite happy about that too.

On Kei's left, was Nanami. Your typical red-brunette haired girl. She had golden, amber eyes that you wish you never laid eyes on because then you could avoid being wrapped around her little finger. Every time we went to a new hotel she would always be the first to trash it. I laughed inwardly. She would give you that puppy-dog look but instead, imagine shimmery golden orbs. Now SHE was dressed all cleaned up. She wore a tight blue celine surplus tunic, it went up real high on the thigh compartment. In reality, she didn't know how to dress for shit. We had our personal dressers do that. Yeah I know right? Sounds pretty shallow. It's not all that easy being famous though, you have to look the part too. I winced when I saw the shoes she was wearing. Goddamn, those had to be at LEAST 5 inches. They were 'blue regaal heels' her designer called them this morning.

I saw them come my way and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey Misa-Misa."Nanami glomped me and was in a fit of giggles now.

I saw girls begin to squeal in the background and tried to pry off Nanami until I took a whiff of her breath. I hissed at her,"Have you been drinking?"I of course said it in a hushed tone.

She giggled and nodded.

How many times have I told this girl not to? Nanami has always been the party girl. Even before we started our fame and glory chapter. I heard camera phones snapping pictures of us and suddenly realized that Nanami and I would probably be considered a couple now. It's pretty predictable what the tabloids would say when they see just 2 famous people hug. Whatever.

I glared at Kei but he probably couldn't see it because I still had my shades on.

Kei put his hands up defending himself. "I tried to take it away but she's reallly strong. My mama taught me never touch a lady inappropriately."He simply shrugged.

I guided Nanami to Kei and he got the message and held her hand.

"If any bad publicity come of this, you're sleeping in Kotomi's room tonight."I told him threateningly.

He shuddered and saluted me.

Kotomi was NOT a morning person. One night with her, and you'd be willing to sleep outside in the rain, naked. I made my way to my green ferrari. I drove home and was in front of our gate in the next 15 minutes. I got out of the car and put in our security code _'4..25..06.'_

It's been a while since that day, the day we became famous. It was easier than most people would have expected. I parked my car in the garage and took off my shoes sloppily in the front of the door.

My cellphone began to ring. I didn't bother to check who it was, I just picked up, not caring.

"Hello?"I said lazily while crashing on the couch.

"Misaki?"a soft male voice said.

My eyes widened and I felt my stomach drop,"Usagi-anii?"

I heard a soft noise, assuming that was his way of chuckling.

"You mean, your new publicist?"he said in a low voice.

"WHAT?"I shouted

_'WHAT?'_

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**Well :O that was just a look at their life, and what happened after Misaki's broken heart. Just in case you don't know who 'Usagi-anii' is, it's HARUHIKO :O Usagi's brother! XD.. Look at my profile and you'll see what hairstyles I had intended for them! :D and including the song I put in here, you can listen to it and if you like it, just click DOWNLOAD NOW below it ;D Once again, Review PLEASE !~ **


End file.
